


His Unconditional Love

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Body Worship, I died and cried, Josh shops at Lush, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, men can be beautiful too, seriously this fluff is killing me, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: Josh is feeling a little case of morning sickness and fears that this new development might be grossing out his boyfriend.Tyler shows Josh exactly how he feels...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pondering the idea... What if Blurry really did exist? Like, outside of Tyler?  
> How would HE react to Baby Pilot? Oh snap. The ideas.
> 
> Just so you know, other types of verses and stories will appear. I'm just stuck on Baby Pilot. XD

Tyler felt absolutely helpless at the moment. For the past twenty minutes actually. He was forced to stand outside of the en suite bathroom in his room and listen to his poor boyfriend throw up. It was the morning sickness finally kicking in. Josh hated throwing up and would go out of his way to avoid it -- except when he got sick because that was far out of his control. Just like this was. Mama Dun had told Tyler that she had a pretty bad case of morning sickness when she was pregnant with Josh and Ashley, but eased up by the time she had Jordan and Abigail. So he was left wondering if it was this bad because it was their first kid.

_ Can morning sickness even be genetic? Or is always with first time pregnancies? How bad was it for my mom? I probably should have asked her.  _ Tyler pouted as he pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign of life when the violent heaving finally stopped. Soft pleas could be heard but just barely.

“Please, no more… I don’t like… I feel gross. So gross… Tyler probably thinks I’m gross. God, I wanna die right now…”

His heart broke. He didn’t think Josh was gross. Throwing up was gross, yeah, but Josh was not. On a good day, Josh lived by the saying ‘sweet like candy’ with his coconut shampoo and pineapple body wash -- “ _ I smell like a pina colada, Ty!”  _ The singer grinned. He loved snuggling up to his drummer, nuzzling him, breathing in his sweet scent and loving on him in all the right ways that made him melt.

_ That’s it!  _ Tyler’s helpless feeling suddenly vanished, replaced by a sudden surge of hope as an idea popped into his head. Deciding to roll with it he knocked on the door. “Baby boy? I’m gonna come in, alright?” He reached for the door knob.

“No! Tyler, please! Don’t come in! It’s disgusting and bad! Go use--” Josh’s words were lost as he started heaving again. Tyler opened the door and entered, his heart shattering at the sight of Josh kneeling on the ground and head in the bowl. The sounds were inhuman. Tyler shut the door and sat down beside his lover, rubbing his back gently, ignoring the flinch.

“Why are you in here?”

“You shouldn’t have to ask me that. I love you, baby. Whether you’re sick or not, I’m always going to be here for you.” The brunette smiled. Josh whined, unable to form a proper answer. “Do you feel like it could be over?”

“I think so. It’s hard to say.” The redhead sniffled as he flushed the toilet and fell back against his boyfriend, soaking up the warmth he radiated. “It hurts so much, Ty. My throat and my knees and my stomach. I hate this. Well, not Baby Pilot. Morning sickness. That sucks.”

The brunette hummed softly in agreement, pressing a kiss to Josh’s temple before tapping his hip, letting him know that he wanted to get up. Josh shifted his weight forward. “What are you doing, Tyler?”

“I had this insane idea that I could take care of you, you know, because I love you.” He kneeled against the edge of the bathtub and popped the plug into the drain before turning on the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. It wouldn’t be good to boil or freeze their baby. Once he was satisfied with the water he began to seek out the shampoo and body wash his lover adored. They were in the cabinet above the toilet, right next to something that caught his interest. “Babe, what’s this?” He held up a small blue orb with swirls of yellow, pink and green.

“Oh. It’s a… It’s a bath bomb. It’s called intergalactic. I bought it during our last tour.” Josh blushed -- his face was already red, so it was hard to tell. Either way, Tyler laughed, not in a mocking way.

“Do you wanna use it?”

“Only if you want to. I’ll understand if you don’t. I know they’re girly.”

“I’m not judging you. If you like them, that’s fine. It does smell pretty good.” The wash and shampoo was set on the side of the tub. He dropped the bomb into the water and watched it go off. It was quite the sight to say the least with all the colors and the smell intensifying. “Do you need help undressing?” Josh weakly lifted his arms.

Tyler peeled off both of their clothes, tossing them into the hamper in the corner, making a mental note to do laundry after the bath. He carefully lifted Josh into his arms and lowered him into the tub that was steadily turning black and… “I can see why it’s called intergalactic, you silly alien.”

He climbed in behind him, pulling the aching drummer close until there was no space between their bodies. They sat in silence. Josh limp against the body behind him, head resting on Tyler’s shoulder. Piano fingers traced each rib until they found the slight bump that made up Josh’s belly. Thoughts about the life inside drifted into the singer’s mind.  _ Are you a boy? Are you a girl? What will you be like when you grow up? Will you love me? Will you hate me? What if I’m not good for you? _

“You’re thinking too loud, Tyjo.” Josh giggled. “What’s on your mind?”

“Mmm, nothing you need to worry about.” The brunette popped open the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into his other hand. He massaged it into red locks, working it into a soapy lather, enjoying the sounds that he received as a prize for his display of affection. The scent of coconut was strong and it mingled quite well with that of the bath bomb.He rinsed out the shampoo and decided to put off the wash for now.

“How are you feeling?”

“A hundred times better, thank you.”

When the water started cooling Tyler pulled the plug out of the drain and helped Josh out. The redhead was a bit shaky on his own two feet but managed to make his way out of the bathroom to their bed. Tyler rolled his eyes, knowing that his boyfriend never dried off all the way. “You could have at least spread a towel out on the bed, babe.”

“Too much work.” Josh’s laugh was light. It made Tyler feel like bubbles were bursting in his belly. Not really caring that the redhead was butt naked and wet while spread out on their bed, Tyler crawled up, flopping down between toned legs and his hands rested on slightly plump hips, massaging them with his fingertips. “You’re not going to blow me, are you? That would really kill this lovely moment.”

“No, I mean, unless by ‘blow you’ you mean ‘blow on your belly button’. Then yes, I might blow you.” Tyler snickered as Josh rolled his eyes and lightly slapped the singer upside the head. “No hitting, baby boy.” Scooting up so his face was positioned over Josh’s belly, he started pressing gentle kisses to the smooth skin, fingers still working their magic. The drummer moaned as he melted into the sheets.

“Feel good?”

“So good.” Josh’s fingers weaved into Tyler’s hair, massaging his scalp, encouraging him to continue. Ever since he found out he was pregnant his greatest fear was that Tyler would be turned off by his change in appearance and just stop touching him all together. That wasn’t the case it seemed. The singer was nuzzling and kissing belly. It was so calming…

When Tyler was certain that Josh was out cold, he started whispering softly to the life inside even though he was pretty sure Baby Pilot couldn’t hear him.

“Your daddy is beautiful, you know that?” Tyler whispered. “He’s got really bright red hair, like fire, the very thing that lives inside of him. His eyes are brown and they remind me of mocha, warm and sweet, just like his kisses. His voice is heavenly and only we’ll get to hear it sing because there can only be one lead singer in this band and that’s me, baby.” The singer sniffled as tears stung the corner of his eyes. 

“His voice is what keeps me grounded and I know you’ll love it once you hear it, Baby Pilot. It’s gotten me through some pretty dark days. And I hope you get his contagious laugh. It’s the best song that I’ve never written. I love everything about him, like how he’s able to give us you. I hope you love him just as much as I do, my little pilot. Take good care of him while I do some chores, okay? No more getting sick, please. You both need some rest.”

The singer pressed one more kissed to the bump. “I love you both so much.” He grabbed the hamper from the bathroom and walked out of the room.

Mocha eyes opened, filled with fresh tears. He had heard it all.


End file.
